


Between her thighs

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Dean enjoys spending time between Ellen’s thighs





	Between her thighs

Ellen’s lovers had ranged from liking to going down on her or hated it with a passion, put off by the mere suggestion that they use their mouth on her. Some had tried faking it but their obvious fumbling and distaste left her feeling cold while others had some skill in pleasing a woman between her legs. 

She’s never had a lover like Dean who seemed to love nothing more that spending time between her thighs. Like it was a place he never wanted to leave and was happy to stay there for hours. 

He backs up his enthusiasm with skill, his lips and tongue leaving her fisting the sheets, toes curling as he ate her out. The sounds he made tipped her over the edge as she fought not to smother him with her thighs when she came. 

Dean only grinned at her, face wet with her juices. He hooked her legs more securely over his shoulders and dived back in. Ellen reached for the headboard and hung on. She gave up trying to keep quiet with the pleasure Dean worked with his lips and tongue.

It was even hotter when she looked down her body, to watch Dean obviously enjoying himself. His eyes flicked up to meet hers, his face coated with her wetness. Ellen could feel that same wetness sliding down her thighs, contrasting to rough callouses on Deans fingers where they wrapped around her hips, holding her tighter against him. 

Ellen ground down, chasing Dean’s mouth, hearing him moan in response. He held her gaze as she panted and screamed, unable to stop writhing as she came again. 

This time, Dean’s touch gentled her through the shivering aftershocks, easing away before Ellen could tell him to, seeming to know how sensitive she was. 

She meant it as a one time event. To satisfy her lust for the man. Over the next few days while the Winchester brothers were on a hunt, Ellen couldn’t help bringing herself off several times on nothing more that the memory of Dean between her thighs. 

When Dean came back, she let him push her against the bar wall after closing time. Her heartbeat started speeding up as Dean slipped to his knees, a reverent look in his eyes as he tugged down her jeans and panties. 

Ellen could feel herself getting wet, just from the look in his eyes and the memory of their previous encounter. 

She threaded her fingers through his short hair, let her head fall back against the wall and gave herself up to Dean’s wicked mouth.


End file.
